Paradis
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Le paradis ? Qu'est ce que le paradis ? Jakotsu a une idée bien précise du sien. Même si Bankotsu essaye de lui expliquer de quoi il retourne, il n'est pas de taille à résister bien longtemps à son compagnon. Résumé pourri, je sais. T.T [Lemon x Yaoi]


**Titre : **Paradis

**Titre original :** Paradise

**Auteur :** Eloy Brightdreamer

**Traductrice :** Sesshy's wife

**Manga :** Inu-Yasha

**Couple :** Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Disclaimer :** Les perso d'Inu-Yasha n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur ni à moi, malheureusement . . . Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Rating :** M ! Âmes pures et regards chastes, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. Si malgré tout vous persistez à vouloir lire, l'auteur et la traductrice ne seront pour rien dans la perte de votre pureté et de votre chasteté originelles ! UoU

**_xXxXxXx_**

* * *

**_xXxXxXx_**

**Paradis**

Bankotsu regardait les six Shikon no kakera qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ils scintillaient d'une inquiétante lumière violette, illuminant l'obscurité de la tombe. Le chef des Shichinintai lança les fragments en l'air, et les rattrapa facilement, regardant le mouvement des ombres dansantes sur les parois rocheuses. Etirant ses muscles, Bankotsu regarda son nouveau corps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était mort, mais avec le pouvoir du Shikon no kakera qui le rendait plus puissant, il se sentait mieux qu'avant. Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement du fait qu'il était nu, il serait sûrement facile de se procurer des vêtements une fois qu'il serait sorti de cette caverne. En parlant de ça, il avait besoin des autres . . .

Bankotsu ne rampa qu'un court instant avant de trouver le premier groupe d'ossements. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant auquel de ses hommes ils appartenaient. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarqua des fragments de pots en argile et du tissu. _Mukotsu._ Il tendit sa main avec un fragment et il hésita. Etait-ce réellement celui qu'il voulait faire revivre en premier ? S'asseyant, il médita sur la question. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre l'assassin aux poisons, et il le ferait revivre tout de même. Bankotsu ne voulait seulement pas être seul avec lui.

Sur cette pensée, Bankotsu rampa de nouveau sur le sol accidenté et crasseux, ignorant la saleté et les cailloux. Peu après, sa main effleura la surface lisse d'une longue épée incurvée, et il vit un autre tas d'ossements. Le jeune chef sourit. _Jakotsu ! Parfait. _Alors qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de préférence parmi ses hommes, il admettait que cet assassin efféminé était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Avec un sourire, il tendit la main et il plaça le Shikon no kakera sur le cou du squelette. Il s'assit un peu plus loin, regardant avec amusement le corps qui commençait à se construire, la chair et la peau apparurent et se solidifièrent sous ses yeux.

Jakotsu cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri comme si le monde se concentrait lentement autour de lui. _Où suis-je ? Je sais . . . je suis mort . . . _Tournant la tête, il vit un Bankotsu souriant se pencher sur lui, plus spécifiquement, un Bankotsu souriant _nu_. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça," dit Jakotsu avec un large sourire, "Mais je crois que je suis au paradis." Se redressant, il attrapa son chef par les épaules et l'attira à lui, l'attaquant avec un baiser intense et sensuel.

Les yeux de Bankotsu s'écarquillèrent et il resta figé sous le coup de la surprise, laissant le temps à Jakotsu d'entourer ses bras autour de son cou en l'étreignant. Retrouvant ses esprits, il essaya de reculer, mais cela donna à Jakotsu l'élan dont il avait besoin pour les faire rouler au sol. L'attirant doucement à lui, il sourit au jeune homme confus qui était étendu à côté de lui. "Être mort n'est pas si mal, ne aniki ?"

"Jakotsu, nous ne sommes pas . . . mmph . . ." La protestation de Bankotsu fut stoppée nette par les lèvres de son compagnon. Le genou de Jakotsu se pressa entre les jambes du jeune homme, les écartant et pressant leur bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre. Bankotsu haleta de surprise sous le choc du plaisir qui couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qui descendit jusqu'à son aine. _C'est mal, mais . . . oh mon dieu . . ._ Il avait toujours connu le penchant de son subordonné pour les hommes, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchit à la chose. Cependant ici, maintenant, dans ces nouveaux corps, cela semblait si bon . . .

Instinctivement, Bankotsu se cambra contre son compagnon, la sensation de l'érection de Jakotsu se pressant contre sa cuisse l'excitant davantage. Un gémissement involontaire lui échappa, et il sentit Jakotsu sourire contre sa bouche.

Pour sa part, Jakotsu profitait du charme de son ami. Il le voulait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé l'opportunité de passer à l'acte. Silencieusement, il remercia les dieux qui l'avaient amené dans ce paradis. Il admettait qu'il faisait un peu noir pour un paradis, mais en vérité, un Bankotsu nu c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin ! Il pressa son bassin contre celui du jeune homme encore une fois, provoquant un nouveau léger gémissement.

L'esprit de Bankotsu était brouillé, surchargé d'émotions et de sensations confuses. Il savait qu'il aurait pu repousser son compagnon, mais ses mains voulaient uniquement agripper ses épaules, l'engageant à l'étreindre. Quand Jakotsu s'écarta de lui, Bankotsu soupira et il essaya de l'attirer à lui pour un autre baiser.

"Ne soit pas si impatient, aniki." murmura Jakotsu, changeant de position pour presser ses lèvres contre le cou de Bankotsu. Il commença à mordiller et à donner des petits coups de langue sur le corps du jeune homme tout en descendant vers le membre prometteur.

Bankotsu entortilla ses doigts autour des cheveux détachés de Jakotsu, s'émerveillant de leur soyeuse texture. Son autre main vagabondait sur le dos et les épaules de son compagnon, sentant la douce peau et les muscles fermes. _Ce . . . n'est pas mal après tout. Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait avant ?_

Jakotsu releva la tête et lui sourit. "Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait ?"

Réalisant qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, Bankotsu essaya de cacher son embarras en passant un bras autour du cou de Jakotsu et il l'attira à lui en l'étreignant. Ce dernier se soumit passionnément, bougeant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement étendu entre les jambes de Bankotsu.

Là-dessus, Bankotsu changea de position, mal à l'aise, et il grimaça. Remarquant son expression, Jakotsu baissa les yeux sur lui avec inquiétude. "Qu'y a-t-il, aniki ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et du rouge colora ses joues. "Um . . . rien, c'est juste . . ."

"Quoi ?" chuchota Jakotsu, frôlant légèrement son visage.

"Ah . . ." Bankotsu se tortilla encore, haletant sous le choc du plaisir de son pénis se pressant contre celui de Jakotsu. Se contorsionnant pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable, il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que ses cheveux seraient sales et emmêlés après ça. "Des pierres !" lâcha-t-il finalement. "Des cailloux . . . ow . . ." grogna-il contre une pierre particulièrement pointue qui s'enfonçait dans son postérieur.

Un petit toussotement rieur échappa à Jakotsu, et il se réavança tout doucement vers son chef. "Tu ne penses pas que le paradis pourrait être plus réaliste ?" rigola-t-il, ses dents luisant faiblement à la lumière des Shikon no kakera. Allongeant un bras sous la taille de Bankotsu, il se releva juste assez pour écarter les petits fragments de roche et les cailloux d'en dessous ses fesses et son dos. "Là, c'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il, en pressant son genou entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Dodelinant de la tête, Bankotsu essaya encore une fois de dire à son compagnon où ils étaient actuellement. "Jakotsu, nous sommes . . . ahhh !" Son cerveau fut presque court-circuité quand Jakotsu baissa la tête et prit son pénis dans sa bouche. Les jambes de Bankotsu donnèrent de faibles coups à la pensée que l'inconfort était balayé par la sensation des lèvres et de la langue de son compagnon caressant son pénis.

La bouche pleine, Jakotsu sourit en entendant les gémissements et les soupirs qui lui parvenaient. Il bougea la tête de haut en bas selon un rythme régulier, laissant la salive et le fluide lubrificateur couler le long du pénis de Bankotsu. Utilisant ses deux mains, Jakotsu ramena son autre jambe, pour pouvoir s'étendre plus confortablement. Il fit glisser une de ses mains le long du pénis érigé de Bankotsu, tout en étant sûr que ses doigts étaient couverts de liquide, avant de l'en éloigner.

Les yeux de Bankotsu s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit un doigt caresser son anus. Il avait une vague idée de ce que Jakotsu projetait, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir suivre cette voie. Il gémit quand le doigt commença doucement mais avec insistance à se presser en lui. Ce n'était pas . . . douloureux, forcément, juste . . . étrange. Il releva la tête, incertain de la conduite à tenir, devait-il protester ou encourager ce traitement ? Juste à ce moment là, Jakotsu incurva son doigt et toucha un point sensible qui transforma momentanément la vision de Bankotsu en un voile blanc éclatant. Avec un petit cri, il se renversa sur le sol pierreux, se cambrant instinctivement.

Jakotsu releva la tête, se léchant les lèvres avec un sourire satisfait. Il continua à bouger son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme en faisant de petits cercles, se retenant pour l'apothéose. Bankotsu était si beau comme ça : le visage rougit, la poitrine haletante, les cheveux libres et étalés autour de lui. Donnant un petit coup de langue sur le bout du pénis de Bankotsu, il médita sur sa prochaine action. D'un côté, il voulait continuer comme ça, et prendre le jeune homme sur le sol juste comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait désespérément sentir Bankotsu en lui. Son pénis brûlant de désir et frémissant avec insistance, le força à se décider rapidement.

Tremblant, au paroxysme de l'orgasme, Bankotsu gémit son désappointement quand Jakotsu retira son doigt et s'assit. Haletant, il regarda son compagnon de ses yeux en amandes, détendit ses jambes et les écarta un peu. "Qu . . . qu'est-ce que . . . ?" gémit-il, incapable de prononcer des paroles cohérentes.

Jakotsu lui sourit, se redressa sur les genoux au-dessus du pénis de Bankotsu. Il humidifia encore ses doigts avec de la salive, étendit rapidement la main et se prépara lui-même. Bankotsu prit une grande inspiration, réalisant ce que son compagnon avait en tête. Essayant de se détendre, il tenta de se calmer un peu ; il ne voulait pas que cela finisse trop tôt ! Il se mordit les lèvres assez fort pour en saigner jusqu'à ce que Jakotsu descende sur lui.

Son compagnon rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri quand il sentit le pénis de Bankotsu entrer en lui. C'était meilleur que ce qu'il avait pensé. _C'est vraiment le paradis,_ pensa-t-il, se mettant à genoux, puis s'abandonnant avec force. Lorsque les mains de Bankotsu agrippèrent ses cuisses, Jakotsu ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, heureux que le jeune homme ait finalement commencé à prendre un rôle plus actif.

Alors que Jakotsu se balançait doucement au-dessus de lui, Bankotsu donna instinctivement un puissant coup de reins. Ils eurent tôt fait d'établir un rythme lent, échangeant l'un et l'autre des caresses, qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Bankotsu sentit que Jakotsu attrapait son poignet et le pressait contre son pénis. Il ferma sans difficulté ses doigts autour du membre érigé, le masturbant fermement, en rythme avec leurs mouvements. Il s'étonna de la sensation peu familière du pénis de son compagnon dans sa main. Bien sûr, il avait du plaisir et assez pour savoir quoi faire, mais la combinaison de la nouveauté et de la familiarité de la douce dureté était une nouvelle sensation. Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il contempla Jakotsu. Son visage était rouge de plaisir, une mince couche de sueur recouvrait son corps et lui donnait l'impression de rougeoyer dans la faible lumière. Bankotsu retint son souffle. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image, la première belle chose qu'il voyait dans sa nouvelle vie. Ses paupières s'agitèrent puis se fermèrent une nouvelle fois alors que les vagues du plaisir devenaient plus intenses. La surexcitation qui le gagnait, alors qu'il se sentait glisser en lui, était si bonne . . . si vraie . . . il était . . . ohh . . .

Jakotsu gémit quand la main de Bankotsu serra convulsivement son pénis, et il sentit au même moment celui du jeune homme durcir et tressaillir en lui. Il recouvrit alors les doigts de Bankotsu avec les siens, le pressant de les bouger plus vite, plus fort, encore . . . et quand il vint aussi, cambré et frémissant sur le jeune homme, leurs cris se mêlèrent et firent écho dans le noir.

Malgré la viscosité couvrant son estomac, Jakotsu s'écroula sur la poitrine de Bankotsu. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise façon de commencer la vie au paradis, ne ?" haleta-t-il, se blottissant tendrement contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Un petit gloussement échappa à Bankotsu alors qu'il passait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jakotsu. "J'ai essayé de te le dire, baka, nous ne sommes pas au paradis."

Relevant la tête, Jakotsu le regarda avec surprise. "Nous n'y sommes pas ? Alors où . . . ?"

"Nous sommes revenues à la vie. Un mec appelé Naraku veut que nous tuions quelqu'un pour lui." Se redressant, il frôla du doigt la gorge de Jakotsu. La marque où le Shikon no kakera résidait avait presque entièrement disparu. "Les Shikon no tama no kakera nous ont donné une nouvelle vie."

Se penchant en avant, Jakotsu l'embrassa tendrement, souriant contre ses lèvres. Après un moment, il se redressa un tout petit peu, assez pour dire, "Et bien, c'est une bonne façon de commencer notre nouvelle vie." Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec enthousiasme.

Bankotsu laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il savait qu'il devait réveiller les autres, mais pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de cette seconde vie et des nouvelles opportunités qu'elle lui apportait.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic _(Qui vient de me traiter de perverse, qui ? è.é )_ et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir . . . à la traduire. _(Qui vient d'avoir une idée mal placée qui vient de me vriller les tympans ? è.é )_

Le couple Bankotsu/Jakotsu est celui que je préfère dans le manga Inu-Yasha et j'apprécie énormément les fics le concernant.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine fic, qui sera de moi cette fois ! n.n

Ja ne, minna-san !


End file.
